Lost Love
by Breyton2009
Summary: its a breyton story. peyton has always loved Brooke but didn't she felt the same way thinking she would never return those feelings. will the fact brooke living in los angeles change somethign when she comes face to face with her. read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is another breyton story but of course if you don't like the idea of two girls together than well don't read it at all simple as that. Not sure where I am taking this story at all I was drinking when I was writing this so I hope you like and reviews are always nice thank you very much!

Part One

The beginning to the end of what is thought to be the greatest days of our lives. Do you ever wonder if you made the right choice in life or if it was just the right thing to do at the right time in your life?

Acceptance.

Defeat.

Rejection.

The three categories in which are ones that can intertwine with one another at most times in our lives.

You walk out into the real world knowing that this isn't what you were expecting. High school is different it was that place to keep you safe from whatever what was waiting for you outside. You had it made there in which nobody really knows till they leave and find out the person they were there didn't matter at all when they reached that place outside of high school.

How did you feel when you get the one thing you wanted only to be ripped out of your hands so suddenly and you had no idea what to do? Was it the worst tragedy in your life?

No.

The death of a loved one?

No.

The worst kind of pain is nonexistent of what you believe can never happen till its too late to actually have done something about it.

You walk into a room full of people never really knowing anybody till you reach out your hand and shake it introducing yourself as so and so. Will something to become of that now, possibly. Do you risk that person to know everything there is to know about you? Not really the trust in people had simply faded over the years. You just can't do it and the anger is building up. Though the person you have known basically since childhood you tend to push them away without meaning too. Friends? They come and they go sometimes you wonder if the best friend you made in high school or even earlier on in your life will always remain that way for the rest of your life.

The faces of yourself creep through your mind wondering what you have become? Is this you? Will they recognize you when they see you again?

Images of what you have left for them to remember may have not have been the best but for a best friend you known your whole life will always find you…the real you that you thought was lost forever.

How did you become this way?

A painting of your life lays right in front of your eyes. it's the first one you have ever made and you want to show the world but you don't think its good enough. For some time nobody can really seem to get who the person you are and what it is that you feel keeps you sane so to speak.

Love.

You tell yourself everyday that what would a person see in a person that just draws and listens to music all day? It was the very person you met at the age of 8 years old.

BROOKE DAVIS.

You reach for that phone wanting to call but you just can't do it. What if she doesn't answer? Its been so long will she still be mad? Does she even remember who you are? You take the chance and call realizing that its better than asking yourself what if.

"Hello?" She answers.

You hang up the phone the sound of her voice you just have no idea how it makes you feel I guess maybe you don't want to hear the disappointment. Than she calls back and you have no idea but your hand reaches the phone and you can't help but answer.

"Peyton next time you call why don't you try not to hang up." She says annoyed. "You there?"

"Yeah I am here sorry I just didn't think you would want to talk to me." You say to her not really sure what else to say.

"I haven't waited for your call and wondered when in the hell you would call its been way too long." She says to you and you couldn't help but smile at the thought that your once best friend still remembered you.

"You still in New York?" You ask her wondering if she was doing her clothing line.

"No I'm now in Los Angeles maybe one day you will actually walk into my store that you walk by everyday." She says to you.

You felt embarrassed knowing that she figured that you did know she was there where you are at but you didn't want to admit it. You knew her clothing line had expanded all the way to the west coast. Did she know you were a success in the music industry than the next thing she said answered your question.

"I hear your goal of having your own label is doing well what is called again oh wait never mind look I know its been years but I would like to see you." she pauses for a second and you wonder if she just hung up but than you hear her voice again. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." You say realizing she doesn't understand how much you really miss her. You should tell her how you feel but you just can't she will just hang up the phone and who knows she could be with that…you just didn't want to say his name.

"Come by my place blondie I would like to actually have a real face to face conversation you know." she says and you

Unwillingly agree but than you realize maybe once you see her it might be good for you.

"I will see you tomorrow around 10am alright if your actually in." you say to her remembering she was never a morning person.

"Actually I will be there so I will see you tomorrow, bye P. Sawyer."

"Bye B. Davis." You say remembering the short coming nicknames you gave each way back when.

You keep wondering why she wasn't mad at you. You just kept filling yourself with questions with everything you know or kept to yourself for so long. Maybe just maybe this actually could be a fresh start and you guess it doesn't hurt to admit that you actually are in love with a best friend or the person that was your best friend for all those years and just never went away.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

You stand in front of her store wondering if you should go in or not. She sees you waving to you to come in. She sure seems happy to you maybe this isn't such a stupid mistake to come see her you say and just go in and see what happens.

"Well you're here so what you think of my store since you do go by it everyday." She says to you knowing she was right but it wasn't to just admire the building it was to see her but even being right near you just can't bring yourself to tell her why you haven't came in till now.

"I have been meaning too but now that I have its really nice I am so proud of you." You say to her and there she goes with that smile you love and you just feel your heart breaking because you know you can never ever show her.

She walks up closer to you embracing you with the hug. "Thank you and your doing so well for yourself too Ms. I have my own label now and didn't call your best friend." She called you her best friend after all these years maybe that's all you will ever be but the look in her eye there is something more but you can't give any kind of hope or even sign you feel anything towards her.

"Sorry but it works both ways Ms. I am too good for everyone and never called me to say you were moving to the west coast." You say to her mocking the tone she just did.

You laugh as does she and in that very moment it felt like those years that you haven't talk didn't seem to matter at all. Brooke is not the same person she was in high school and definitely not like her mother.

"Okay your right but there is a reason why you remember that time when I said I needed to tell you something but once you asked I just said never mind." She asked you but when she thought you weren't looking you caught her checking you out eyeing you up and down.

"Uh possibly that was so long ago Brooke I'm sorry." You admit to her but slightly blush as she continues to check you out.

__

I'm checking her out and can't believe how much more beautiful she has gotten and I can't even tell her. Seeing her now is great but why would she have avoided me all these years…weren't we supposed to be best friends forever? Maybe she was with what his face Mr. Broody but than I heard that she broke up with him when he visited her here to propose but turned him down. Why would she do that? She had him finally…maybe it was never about him. Oh my god why didn't I ever see it before was she avoiding me the same reason I was avoiding her…crap there goes that idea Brooke Davis your doing it again.

She answers you with a warm smile. "Its okay so um I have to tell you something and I don't want you to get like uncomfortable around me or think of me any differently." She says to you and your mind wonders on what it is she is about to tell you. "I'm gay." She says to you and a light bulb just goes off but you just remain cool.

"I'm not going to judge you and I am very comfortable around you." You say to her realizing now you are the one checking her out and she notices making yourself blush.

"Why P. Sawyer were you just checking me out?" She asks you and you just nod your head. "Mhm one day you will." She says to you knowing the fact you just lied to her because you did check her out.

__

I love her so much I just want to swoop her off and just give her a big kiss. I saw her checking me out and she totally lied and said she didn't. I still know her but maybe I don't anymore but boy do I want her more than ever. There is still hope that love we both feel is there so why can't either of us say what we feel. I just admitted to her that I'm gay wouldn't you think that would be some kind of sign. No of course not because its Peyton. Say something ask me out Peyton god Davis I am sounding desperate.

"You know maybe I was so do something about it." You blurt challenging her to make the first move but you definitely weren't going too.

"In due time but right now I have to finish inventory you free tonight?" She asks you. Was that a date? Did Brooke Davis just ask you out?

You smile and blush. "Yeah I should be free." You realize that you had to be at the office like right now. "Shit I totally forgot I have a meeting to go too with this new band…call me and we'll take it from there okay?"

"Sure but you sure your not excusing yourself for the fact I just asked you out." she admits.

You reassure that wasn't the problem but you book out of there like there was no tomorrow. You feel stupid as if you weren't waiting for that the moment you seen her. She knows you better than anyone but you have changed you aren't the same person you were in high school neither. You just drive off heading to the office thinking about Brooke the whole time.

Denial.

Were you denying what you felt for Brooke? Could she have been avoiding the same reason you were? You can't run anymore maybe you do have a shot after all. Denial is such a bitch but till you knew for sure she felt the same you were going to keep denying it.

To be continued….okay in italics that is Brooke's thought I'm doing a different perspective instead of doing the whole I for reference of peyton I'm putting as you and she as brooke and when thoughts are rolling around in Brooke's mind I put them in italics just thought I would say that just in case you kind of got confused…and I believe I know where this story is going hope you continue to read it thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all those who are reading my stories. This one just came to me and I really love writing this one and I haven't forgotten about my other story Brooke's confession which has two more parts left of it but this one is going to be fun and interesting to say the least of where I plan on getting to where I want it.

Part 3

_Is this actually a date or just two old friends hanging out? She did consider it a date I think. Maybe I am overanalyzing this as something more I got to stop it but I love her I want her and I need her so much more than she will ever realize. She better answer her damn phone._

You see that your phone is ringing and your wondering who it could be. "Brooke hi didn't think you would call so where do you want to go tonight?" You ask suddenly realizing you may have sounded like an idiot or something.

"Of course I would so pick me up right now and from there I will give you directions to the place I want to go." She says to you knowing full well she was never good at giving directions to anywhere. This could be interesting to say the least.

When you get there she is outside waiting for you. She is wearing a leather skirt with a white tank top revealing a black lacy bra. You couldn't help but look her up and down knowing that you wanted all of it but just didn't bring yourself to tell her how you really feel. "You look really sexy." You slipped out knowing maybe you just need to take it slow or just say little things to make her see that you do feel something.

_She called me sexy that must be something right? Brooke Davis your doing it again you need to chill out a bit and just enjoy this night and hopefully just maybe something could happen. I'm going to tell her or make her say it first but I feel that she loves me my gut instinct is telling me she does. She was wearing jeans tank top and high heels and she looked in them. Peyton never really did the whole fashion thing but she did look good in anything I can only imagine what she looks like underneath them._

You open the door for her and let her into the car. She begins giving you the directions to this big new hot club that even yourself has never heard of. Her directions like always not that great at least that part stayed the same about her.

"We are in the middle of nowhere Brooke! I knew I should have just went to where I wanted to go." You say to her and she just laughs. "Its not funny we are lost."

"No we're not we'll come to where you will see a picnic table with light and well just keep going. You won't be disappointed."

She was right after all Brooke had something planned. You kept trying to come up with conversation but you just kept driving to where she said too. She looked at you and you look back both smiling.

_I see her struggling with her thoughts. I wonder what she is thinking_. _I hope tonight makes her see how much I love her. I just know it I just why would we hide what we feel probably the fear of not getting it returned._

You arrive there and she tells you to stay right where you are. Then she comes back takes your hand into hers. You feel some kind of spark. You wish you could tell her how you feel but you can't. Your scared. You know you love her and you thought by avoiding her it would go away but it never and you see her in front of you and all you want to do is just kiss her.

"We haven't been able to actually really talk so instead of going out and drinking I have made you dinner outside under the moonlight." She says to you and you just look at her in awe.

"This is really wonderful Brooke and you did this for me?" You asked her still surprised that she did this.

Brooke brings her hand to your face and smiles. "Everything is always for you and you know I came here for you to get back in touch and tell you what I should have told you all those years ago." She says to you and you just let her continue on because even though you knew what she was going to say you wanted to hear it out loud. "Peyton we have avoided each other for way too long and probably for the same reason. You broke up with Lucas after he proposed to you, why? You finally had him and you know I never really thought this much about why you wouldn't want to marry the guy you were in love with but here you are and here I am. Peyton we have known each other for a long time and I wasted so many years not to say how I really feel. I love you…I am in love with you Peyton and I will understand if you totally want to take me back home and just forget tonight." She says to you.

You do the first thing that comes to your head and you kiss her in till you both need to come up for oxygen. "I'm not going to ever forget tonight and I shouldn't have ran and I broke up with him because I just didn't need him anymore. I thought I lost you forever and I tried so hard to deny anything for you because you were my best friend. The thing is you are my friend Brooke always have been and you have always had a place in my heart and always will but I want more…I want you because I love you with everything that I am."

_This is just a dream right Peyton just told me she loves me too. I have wanted to hear that for so long and it's a relief to know she does feel the same. Her kiss oh my god when she put her lips on mine it was like magic and it made my whole body tingle._

She looks at you as she turns on a song and asks you or your hand. "P. Sawyer will you do the honor of dancing with me?"

You smile at her taking her hand into yours. "Of course I will." You say as your bring your body closer to her.

As you dance she whispers something in your ear. "I can stay this way forever with you." She says and you smile.

To be continued…the next part well its going to get interesting to say the least yes I know I suck ending where I did sorry…thanks to all who have been reading my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The way I was doing this story as in you and she and putting Brooke's thoughts in italics well after the beginning of the story I'm going to switch it up and just put the story on how I write my other ones instead of the point of view parts of Peyton and Brooke just letting you know just in case you got confused of the sudden of the format I had of the story…its going to get interesting. I will still do the Point of Views here and there throughout the story I'm just doing something different I guess hopefully you don't get too confused to say the least and oh yeah look out for my new story it will be up this week sometime.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters because if I did breyton would indeed be together!

Part 4

It was late and you had to get her home. You didn't want this night to end at all.

"I had a good time with you Brooke. Who knew you had a romantic side." You joke with her which made her smile.

"So did I we'll have to do this again." She says kissing you before she got. "Good-night P. Sawyer."

"Good-night B. Davis." You say as you watch her get out of the car.

***************************************************

**I DARE YOU TO FALL IN LOVE:**

**Two Weeks Later,**

Peyton is scared knowing her feelings are out there now. She knows Brooke feels the same way but for how long will she stay before Brooke finds someone better than her. She didn't know what she should do or what to think anymore. For years she had been running from her feelings but not anymore but the confusion of why Brooke has been avoiding her is beyond her control.

Brooke Davis is looking at her cell phone debating rather or not to call Peyton. She knows Peyton is probably worried and wondering why she hasn't called. She did in fact want to call but she too was scared. She didn't want to lose Peyton all over again. This was her to change to finally have what she has always wanted. She couldn't let it go yet again when in fact she did actually have a change. Peyton loves Brooke and Brooke loves Peyton. Tempting to pull herself to the phone she managed to dial the number that she was all too familiar with.

Peyton looks down to see Brooke calling. *took her long enough but why so long.* She thought to herself but instead answered gathering the courage to actually speak. "Well if it isn't Ms. Kiss me Good night after our so called date and waited two weeks to actually call me." She says pretending to be upset but in all reality was a bit upset that Brooke didn't call the next day or the day after that.

Brooke could tell Peyton was covering up the hurt by acting as if not hearing from her was okay but she knew it wasn't. It definitely wasn't okay and she would know because she knew Peyton all too well. "Sorry I just Peyton is this actually going to be real? I know you said you love me but what if its just a momentary thing and you wake up one day and look at me knowing you made a big mistake. Peyton I know I shouldn't make any excuses but I do know I love you and I can't risk our friendship by us being well more than friends. What if we break up we won't have that friendship we once did. Than again we avoided each other for way too long. I am not the same person I was in high school. I have been trying so hard to become a better person and now that I have you I can't just let you go. I am so sorry I haven't called. I have been doing a lot of thinking about everything. I want to make sure this is going to be real. I want us to take it slow. You and I both know that we have grown a part we aren't the same as we once were." She says and stops herself about to get on the verge of tears which Peyton could tell.

"Brooke no need to apologize I have been thinking maybe you were off with someone else as if you made a big mistake realizing maybe you aren't in love with me. I meant what I said to you I do in fact love you Brooke." Peyton declares making her voice a little louder. "You're incredible, smart, sexy, beautiful and yes we haven't seen or talked in over four years but it doesn't mean we aren't the same as we were because we are better people now. I want to know the Brooke now and I have known the Brooke than and let me tell you something I have fallen more in love with you even if you didn't call me till now but the point is you did call. We have been through some tough times and this isn't any different. For one thing our friendship has made it through a lot and we will get through this together. We both have each other now and you definitely have me. You got me B. Davis you had me ever since we were eight years old." She says trying to keep the tears from falling down her face.

Peyton and Brooke are in love with each other. They had a connection like Nathan and Haley did only it took them years to realize that. Of course they would have to take it slow and try not to take it fast. Just going one day at a time but its Peyton and Brooke were talking about since when does taking things slow ever really happened.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words Peyton. I am not Lucas Scott but he never deserved you. I was jealous of you two because I wanted to be the one with you. I know I dated him but I thought if I dated him maybe just maybe I could fall for him and I tried so badly because I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I had feelings for my best friend. The truth is those feelings were always for you I just didn't have the courage to tell you till I saw you again."

Peyton didn't know what to say. She now understood all those times they were fighting it was all for the wrong reason. Peyton had always thought it was because of Lucas but it was never about him. She too tried to love Lucas but couldn't because the one person who knew her better than herself was in fact Brooke. Nobody could ever take her place. Brooke and Peyton were always going to be friends but now it was so much more than that and much more complicated and they were going to get through it together and this time nobody was going to run…not anymore.

_I just got off the phone with Peyton and I couldn't be happier to know that she is still going to be my friend but now she is my girlfriend…or at least in due time she will be. We are going to take it slow which means I must woo her with my charm. All joking aside we are going to be alright and this is actually happening. I love that girl with all of my heart and I want her to see that I am not going anywhere. We are going to do this right and one day when the time is right I will ask her to be my wife. Yeah Davis thinking way ahead of yourself but it will happen when the time is right. I am getting what I want and I couldn't ask for it any other way. Peyton is a strong intelligent beautiful woman yet can be so emo sometimes but hey that's what I love about her mostly. The way she takes on the world…we are going to change the world together. Peyton and I oh my god Peyton and I haha how weird is that to say. Okay I'm going to stop and trying not to overexcite myself._

Brooke went to bed with a smile on her face and the last thought was about Peyton. As for Peyton she just laid in bed holding a picture of her and Brooke the day before she left Los Angeles.

*I love you B. Davis we are going to make it through this.* Peyton thought to herself before shutting off the light to go to sleep.

To be continued….hope you like this part and I will be bringing some more characters in from the show possibly some Rachel interaction, some Nathan and Haley who knows but there is going to be lots of fun stuff to come so keep reading and no worry no drama in this story hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews and I'm really like this story as to where I want to go with it. I'm trying not to put any drama but there might but it won't last too long. I want to add a little bit of humor of when I can. It will get interesting. **

Part 5

**Memories and Flashbacks.**

Some people don't want to remember the bad stuff even some of the good stuff that came afterwards. Lucas has just proposed to Peyton but she didn't know want to do or say. That is the memory she didn't want to remember at all, but what came out of it was the fact she knew who the person she was indeed in love with her and now quite possibly the a relationship with Brooke is now possible. She didn't know who else to turn too and talk about what she was feeling. Haley had been the person mostly everyone can talk too about a lot of things but Peyton didn't know if she was mad at her for saying no to Lucas given he is her best friend. She took the chance and called Haley hoping she was home. Over the years besides her father Peyton kept in touch with Nathan and Haley just checking in from time to time but they stopped talking after the whole thing with Lucas went down.

Haley was never mad at Peyton for saying she knew her heart is meant for someone else. She knew Lucas took it hard but knew deep down he would be okay. In fact Lucas found someone to love him back completely with their whole heart. She looked at her phone and noticed a number that she wasn't really familiar with she had a feeling it could be hear but wasn't too sure. She went to her cell phone and answer it…and it was in fact Peyton she was so happy to hear from her.

"Hey there stranger took you a long time to call me. How have you been?" Haley asked Peyton.

Peyton noticed by the sound of her voice she didn't seem angry with her. "I have been okay but I am in need of some advice and its going to sound weird and I know your friends with Lucas so if you totally want to hang up you can."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "Lucas is my friend yes but so are you. People break up all the time but he wasn't right for you I am hoping that you finally figured it out at that point right?"

"Haley the person I am in love with is Brooke she lives in here now and we told each other how we feel. I'm just scared that she is just going to find someone better." Peyton admits.

Haley already knew this fact. *Its about time too.* She thought to herself. "I had to burst your bubble but I already knew and I just got off the phone with Brooke you two are both feeling the same maybe you just need some reassurance. The person she wants and always will want is you. I noticed that a long time ago."

"How could you know I mean she was with a lot of people not including Lucas the same guy we both fought over. Our friendship was shattered because of what I thought that who she wanted."

"Peyton I have known for a long time because you guys had this connection like Nathan and I do but for you two it was a lot more complicated. Brooke came to me sometime ago and revealed her feelings for you but she wanted to let you go figuring you were better off with Lucas. I just thought I would let you know that but I did figure it out even before she told me. When you and Nathan dated he always felt your heart was somewhere else. Think about that Peyton it took you two this long so I would say Brooke isn't going anywhere."

Peyton knew Haley was right. They talked a little bit longer than she had anticipated. She hung up the phone with her and decided to take a long walk only to run into Brooke.

"Hey." Peyton walking up to Brooke to give a hug. "Your looking great as ever."

Brooke blushes. "So do you I just I was walking and ended up here."

"I just got off the phone with Haley. Which you did also before I even called. We are going to be okay I know this and I want to be yours Brooke." Peyton says bringing Brooke closer to her and just looking deep in her eyes. "I am in love with you…and I know we said we would take it slow but we wasted years of not telling each other how we feel so I say screw that and you move in with me."

_I didn't really know what to say so I just did the first thing I could do and just kiss her. I told her than I would move in with her and it will be like the old times the only difference is now we are a couple. In this very moment I just wanted to freeze it and just have her hold me in her arms forever. When in the hell did I become so sappy?_

Peyton and Brooke held hands walking along the beach line. They couldn't believe it was happening. Since it was hot Brooke decided to buy them ice cream. What they didn't expect was to run into old people who they didn't want to see really that much.

"Well well well didn't expect to find you here bitch." The woman with red hair says and when Peyton and Brooke turned around they couldn't believe who they saw.

"Rachel what the hell?" Brooke says hugging Rachel. "How have you been?"

"Not as cozy as you two are." She says looking back and forth from Brooke to Peyton. "I always knew you two had some kind of lesbian vibe thing going on."

Peyton just rolls her eyes. "Whatever but yes she is mine back off." she says pretending to be jealous.

Rachel laughs. "She is all yours." She says with a wink to Peyton. "Just don't come to me when its all over and want another round in bed because she wasn't satisfying you well enough." She says looking towards Brooke.

"Whatever whore nice seeing you we are leaving now." Brooke says grabbing a hold of Peyton's hand.

Rachel just laughs as she watches the two go hand in hand. She wasn't jealous at all she had her time with Brooke but was happy that finally Brooke worked up the courage to finally admit to Peyton she is in love with her. Peyton stopped Brooke dead in her tracks wondering what Rachel meant by her last statement.

"Brooke answer me this honestly did you two have a thing or something?" Peyton asked curiously. "If you did I'm assuming it was a long time ago but why her?"

Brooke nodded her head. "We never slept together we were going too but I couldn't because the person I wanted wasn't her I want you and I wouldn't want her like that anyways god knows who she has slept with and what she has." She says bringing her hand to Peyton's face. "The only one I would want touching me is you and when your ready I'm going to show everything." She says leaning in towards the blonde's neck. "I want you to have all of me." She says seductively looking up at Peyton wriggling her eyebrows.

Peyton blushed. "Good to know except that ice cream isn't going to clean up itself." She says pointing to Brooke's chest. "It seems it has melted onto you."

"Lick it up than." Brooke says challenging Peyton to go and do something.

Peyton leans in but decides to wipe it off with a napkin. "Sorry hun maybe later." She says with a wink.

Brooke is already worked up and she couldn't help but check her girlfriend out.

*Damn I am one lucky bitch.* Brooke thought to herself.

To be continued…next to come up is Peyton helps Brooke move in. Rachel will not be showing up anymore in this story just wanted them to run into her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well finally here is an update and I'm glad you like this story. This whole part is going to be in Brooke's POV as she moves in with Peyton.

Part 6

**BROOKE MOVES IN WITH PEYTON**

_I can't believe it I'm going to be moving in with Peyton. We are packing up everything I have which is a lot. I had to laugh at Peyton when she was packing all my clothes. Of course I am a fashion designer I have to keep up with the times ya know. Just for the fun of it she decided to give me a fashion show. Not sure where that came from but I wasn't complaining not at all. I had a big smirk on my face and she knew that face too well when I would want sex but with her its different I just it won't be just sex with her. With anybody else it would be just meaningless sex with Peyton it will mean something…what's that cliché saying oh yes "Make Love to you", yeah that is what it will be. I love her so much and we have Haley's support of course as far as Lucas goes I don't think he knows but he will know. How would he react? Should that even matter? Sometimes I do doubt Peyton because its Peyton and well Lucas wasn't he supposed to be the love of his life or something? Okay Davis don't do this yourself your happy she is happy besides she is the one who wants you to move in with her. Weren't we supposed to take it slow? Apparently not maybe its not too late to back out…NO Davis you want this your heart is telling you to do this but of course my mind has to be all no you shouldn't do this. Why? Damn it I hate carrying boxes she is making me but the quicker I move the quicker I get have her in my arms well till work calls. Wait isn't she supposed to be working? I'll wait and ask her later or something. We bring the first half of my stuff to her place and I see how she has been living. There isn't really anything in here at all, damn I do have a lot to spruce this place up of course I have to make sure she is cool with it but this is our place. Wow OUR PLACE damn how cool does that sound? I really have no idea what will happen a month from now or even years from now but we have been friends more than ten years and we went through a lot of shit and this isn't any different. It took us both a long time to realize that we shouldn't run from what we feel anymore. Haley and I had gotten a close when Peyton and I were fighting I went to her and talked about what I was feeling later revealing that I had feelings for Peyton which Haley told me she kind of figured that one out when she first started hanging out with us. When I first met Haley I wasn't the nicest person in the world but I changed and realized just how great of a person Haley really is and it definitely made Nathan into a better guy. They are good together and when I look at them I can see Peyton and I the same exact way. I feel a little guilty being with Peyton because oh Mr. Broody but I can't let that stop me they are over with and rather he accepts us or not it doesn't matter there isn't really anything he can do about it. _

Peyton gets a sudden phone it was Haley. "Hey Hales yeah Brooke is with me too…yeah I'll tell and we will give you a call back as soon as possible…okay talk to you later, bye." She says hanging up the phone turning to Brooke. "We're invited to Lucas's wedding to Lindsey in Tree Hill, do you want to go?"

"Sure why not I get to show you off as my girlfriend." Brooke says eagerly. "Wait what about our jobs?"

"I can take off for awhile and you called me your girlfriend, awe." Peyton says giving Brooke a kiss. "So should I tell them yes or would it be weird I mean do you find it weird?"

_I honestly found it weird due to her acting nonchalantly about Lucas getting married to some other woman. I thought she would be at least a little upset I know she loved the guy and at one point I did too. Damn our life can be so complicated sometimes. We decided to go anyways I even questioned to her if she was upset she answered no and the way she looked at me when she said it I knew she meant it. Though I have a feeling when Lucas finds out we are together its going to be a whole other story. She called Haley giving her the good news, Jaime her little boy who happens to be my godson was excited to see us. We haven't seen him since he was born. Haley did give updates with pictures through email though I wish I did keep in contact and actually gave her a call once in a while. We finished bringing the rest of my stuff and decided to leave for tree hill tomorrow night…I really don't want to go but Peyton will be with me and it will be good to see almost everyone again._

**To be continued….the girls arrive at Tree HIll**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the next part to this story and I will be ending it shortly. I also have new stories coming very soon there is one in particular that I am writing but won't post it till its all handwritten.

Summary: for this part there will be less interaction with Lucas only the point of views from both Peyton and Brooke about what they see, but they will interact mostly with Haley, Nathan and Jaime.

Part 7

A TRIP TO TREE HILL

_The plane was a bitch to say the least. It didn't take too long just the fact when the plane went down made my stomach do funny stuff. Peyton got a kick out of it and started laughing at me but than grabbed my hand and told me it was going to be okay because she was here. I couldn't help but smile and just kiss her for being so cute. I saw a side of her that I don't even think Lucas has seen. I must be the lucky one than damn right I better be. We finally get there…to good old Tree Hill. I really don't miss the place I hated being here but we were invited so I guess I will do my best to behave myself so to speak. _

Peyton turned to face Brooke on the bed. "I don't want to hide the fact we are together in front of Lucas. I hid my feelings for way to long and we have Haley and Nathan's support and Lucas is still our friend so do your best and remember that one."

Brooke just rolls her eyes. "I know sweetie and we will show them but do we really have to be there to watch mr. broody get married I mean urgh."

"Baby we already are here so we have to go." Peyton says moves in closer to lay her head on Brooke's chest. "You know your heartbeats really fast every time I do this." She says running her hand along Brooke's torso.

"It feels good I like when you do that and among other things." She says with a wink. "You know Peyton I do have a good feeling about this."

_And I really did too the next day we went to over to Haley's place and got to see Jaime for the first time in four years. He was so cute and could make me laugh. He took both me and Peyton in so quickly. After all I am his godmother and it made me think that one day I will have children of my own. I looked over at Peyton and just smiled. We would be heading to the church soon I wasn't looking forward to seeing Lucas not really anyways sure I missed him but what would he think of both his exes a couple. Not that I care if he accepted or not but still its going to feel awkward. I couldn't believe how much has changed and it's a good change but being here wasn't so bad after all because I had Peyton I finally had her. I see Haley walking towards after all this time her and Nathan are still together they made me believe in true love and all that sappy shit that I have been feeling lately. I missed her a lot she was always the person I would talk too if Peyton wasn't there._

"Haley oh my god its so good to see you." Brooke says giving the girl a big hug.

Haley smiles. "Same to you glad you two came and I am happy for you both as you already know. I'm glad things worked out for you two."

Brooke smiles looking over at Peyton as she tried to play basketball with Jaime. "I am too you know I am going to marry her someday."

"Well when you do I'll be there." Haley with a smile. "You two can ride with us we should all be heading that way in a little bit."

_We were getting closer to the church and that's when my stomach felt like it was all in knots. This was his day after all but everyone was going to be there well mostly everyone. Peyton took my hand and told me everything will be okay and to just take a deep breath and I did. I felt a little bit better. Nathan, Haley and Jaime went in than we were about to get in here before I stopped Peyton._

"Before we go in I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we made this trip and whatever happens I will kick their asses if they do anything wrong. Okay seriously I'm nervous as hell I know I act like this is no big deal but we are a big deal. You mean everything to me Peyton and if you have doubts please tell me now because when you see Lucas you might regret saying no to him and realize that you should be with him and not. I know I am just being silly but I believe in my heart this is what you want, right? Do I make you happy?"

Peyton smiles. "I'm in love with you yes I loved Lucas keyword Brooke loved as in past and I was never in love with him. And of course you make me happy and I don't have any doubts. You and I are Peyton and Brooke always have been till we decided to totally avoid each other for the same reason. You have me now Brooke and its not going to change so lets get in there so I can show off my hot girlfriend who they wish they could have." She says with a wink.

They both walk in taking a seat next to Haley and Jaime. Nathan was the best man so he was standing right next to his brother. Lucas looked over to both of his exes and smiled at them. Between the three of them peace was made at last. The music began, Peyton turned to Brooke whispering something in her ear which made the brunette blush. After the wedding it was reception time. The newly married couple at their first dance than everyone else would join. Like their first date Brooke stood up in front of Peyton extending her arm to her girl.

"Care to dance with me P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

Peyton smiling taking Brooke's hand. "Always B. Davis."

_We danced close I mean I had my head right on her shoulder. Did I ever mention before how good she smells? Well there you go I did. Everyone looked at us we even took Lucas by surprised and we both just laughed to ourselves. As the song began to end I looked up at Peyton and our eyes met. I leaned in and kissed her not caring who was watching._

"Now was this so bad?" Peyton whispered.

Brooke smiles. "Could have been worse."

_Well wouldn't you know Lucas came up to us introducing us to his wife. He told us he was happy for the two of us. Never saw that coming but I couldn't be happier for him to have said that. Though I know his mind is probably in the gutter like Nathan was the first time he saw me and Peyton. Guys sometimes can be so what's the word I am looking for idiotic. Anyways surprisingly the rest of the night went well and we all just laughed about the good old days and that felt nice. Peyton and Lucas were talking about something I got a little jealous but she looked at me with this annoyed face and I couldn't help but laugh so I went to her rescue excusing both me and her from anymore torture well not really torture but pretty much boredom from broody himself. As the night was ending I knew we had to get going and get on that plane early in the morning. Haley didn't want us to go but she knew that Los Angeles was our home and that we were welcome there anytime and of course it went vice versa. I was going to miss this place when we left but I was leaving with my girl. My Peyton and I couldn't be any happier. As we got all packed up in the hotel we took a cab to the airport as we sit there I remember something and this night made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with Peyton. I want to dance with her forever. I look over to her I get on my knees…_

"_Peyton will you marry me?" Brooke asked getting on her hands and knees._

_To be continued…the next chapter is the last one and you will get Peyton's answer too hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to all who have read this story. This will be the last chapter and I'm going to move it up five years after Brooke asked the question and you will see why. Thanks again for reading!!

Part 8

FIVE YEARS LATER

_Your probably wondering what Peyton's answer was to my question. She said yes and we have been married for five years now. We couldn't be happier and we have a baby on its way. We went and got a donor and it's going to be girl. I am really excited and I already have the clothes for our little girl. Peyton is nervous to give birth but I told her I'm going to be there and it will all go through just fine. Oh yeah I relocated Clothes over Bros in Tree Hill we decided that we should raise our daughter where we grew up. Oh yeah how could I forget about those pregnancy cravings lord she will wake me up in the middle of the night just to get her ice cream which isn't in the house at all which means I have to go all the way to the store. Which is okay because I love her and this little bundle of joy that should be arriving any day now. _

Peyton and Brooke have kept in touch Nathan and Haley deciding they would be perfect for the godmother and godfather position in their daughter's life.

"Brooke come on what you have on is fine. Haley is going to be here any minute." Peyton says.

"I'm coming." Brooke says walking out in high heels with a pair of jeans and a nice shirt to go with it. "Sorry lets go."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh kissing her wife on the cheek. "Looking good as always but you could have stayed the way you were before." She says with a wink.

"Naked?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow. "No thank you though I would but that would give Nathan way too many images to imagine us."

_About fifteen minutes later we arrived at Haley's place. We all talked for a little bit before announcing the big news about asking them to be the godparents. Jaime is looking forward to having someone to look after. He was definitely a spitting image of both is parents. He was really smart and knowledgeable at his age. _

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" Haley asked Brooke because Peyton had seemed to run to the bathroom again.

Brooke shakes her head. "Well I have one but I'm not sure if she'll go for it."

Peyton comes back in right at the end of what Brooke was saying to Haley. "What name are you thinking I won't go for?" She asked curiously sitting down next to Brooke.

"Well I have been doing something thinking and I would like the name to be Elizabeth Annabelle Sawyer but if you don't like it than we could use a different name." Brooke suggested realizing that Peyton had a big smile on her face.

"Baby that is such a great name I love it but its missing something how about Elizabeth Annabelle Davis?" Peyton asked.

"Oh my god really you want to use my last name?"

"Our child is going to have your name you are after all are going to be a big part in her life too."

Haley hugged both of her friends. "I am so happy for you both and for this little one about to come into this world any day now." She says talking to Peyton's belly.

_Peyton and I laughed at how Haley was super excited for this whole thing to come too. She has stood by our side since me and Peyton got together and she was of course our maid of honor at the wedding. Jaime was the ring bearer he was so cute. I knew me and Peyton would be forever and I can't wait til this little girl comes into this world. As if on cue Peyton started having contractions and I believe she just said her water broke. OH MY GOD her water just broke. No time to stall Davis get your wife to the hospital like NOW! OH my god the baby is coming oh my god okay seriously davis what the hell your not the one giving birth…stay calm._

"Nathan I'm going with Brooke, Peyton is going to have the baby unless you take our vehicle and follow behind us." Haley informs her husband.

Nathan gathers his stuff and keys. "Come on Jaime lets go."

Everyone was going to the hospital as they got even closer Peyton grew more impatient she wanted the baby out now. Nathan, Haley and Jaime waited in the waiting room as Brooke took Peyton to the front desk.

"My wife is in labor we need a doctor like now."

_It took them maybe five minutes and both me and Peyton were getting anxious about everything. The doctor gave us a weird look when I said I'm going back there and that there was no father. People can be so ignorant about some things. _

Peyton took a hold of Brooke's hand squeezing it real tight as she pushed for the baby to come on. "Please don't go anywhere." She cries out.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise." Brooke says with a big smile on her face.

_Oh my god this is going to be the last push and our little girl is going to be brought out into this world. I swore to myself I wouldn't cry but I did I couldn't help it this is the most exciting thing to happen besides being with the woman I love of course. Than suddenly I saw a crying baby girl and I got to the cut the cord and when I look at her to show Peyton we both just cried. I handed her to Peyton and we just couldn't stop smiling and crying. I went out to give the news to our friends. We got to have our room which was pretty cool. I was the holding the precious with baby and she was quiet like a button._

"I would like you to be your goddaughter Elizabeth Annabelle Davis…this is Haley, Nathan and Jaime."

"Oh my goodness she is so beautiful can I hold her." Haley asked and Brooke shook her head handing the baby over to her friend.

Haley began singing to the baby. Brooke sat right next to Peyton and everyone just listened to Haley sing. Jaime even joined in and Nathan couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I wish I could freeze this moment Peyton I am so happy right now and our little girl is going to grow up to do something big."

Peyton takes my hand. "I couldn't ask for anything better she's going to have a lot of people who love her."

After Haley finished singing Brooke took the baby girl back and put her into Peyton's arms.

"Hey there Elizabeth I'm your mommy you got all these people around you who love you very much. Your going to have everything and nobody will ever hurt you."

_I finally had a family of my own. It was just me and Peyton along with a sleeping Elizabeth. We were now parents who knows what kind of trouble she is going to get into when she is older. If she is anything like me and Peyton lets hope she knows that no matter who she loves or dates they better be good for her. We never really ran into Lucas at all I heard him and Lindsey have a kid now lets hope our girl doesn't fall for a scott boy. Its funny how life works out but yet I grown so much since realizing that you can't run from your feelings. Its going to be very interesting what is going to happen but so far my life has been great. I have a sexy wife and a beautiful daughter. Life couldn't be any greater._

_~the end~_


End file.
